


Magic

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Glee Drabble Meme, Gryffindor Blaine, Klaine Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, Ravenclaw Kurt, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!Klaine. Gryffindor!Blaine wants to ask Ravenclaw’s newest member, Kurt Hummel to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Glee/Harry Potter Crossover story. Short but sweet. Was a prompt request on Tumblr.

“Blaine. Proposition for you.”

“And you'll love it!”

“Totally love!” 

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He could feel the routine migraine coming on since his friends, Nick, Jeff and David were now surrounding him at the Gryffindor dining table. Nick and Jeff were on either side of Blaine while David sat directly in front of him. 

“Can I eat my lunch in peace?” Blaine asked stupidly. 

“Nope,” all three boys said at the same time. Blaine sighed again. There were more members of each house coming into the dining hall for lunch. He tried to look inconspicuous but it didn't work when he laid eyes on the one person he was hoping to see.

Ravenclaw's newest housemate, Kurt Hummel.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the greatest schools in the wizarding world. Of course, there were other schools other than Hogwarts. Kurt had transferred from another school when the term started. The boy wasn't exactly shy but he hardly ever talked. Being so far away from home and everything, Blaine could understand that. He was hoping he was sorted into Gryffindor but the hat said right away that was to be in Ravenclaw. 

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws got along for the most part. Blaine had a friend or two in Ravenclaw and those said friends seemed to have taken Kurt under their wings, so to speak. Wesley and Trent. 

It was no secret that Blaine preferred boys over girls. In fact, there were quite a bit of students that felt the same way. One of his good friends, Hazel Maloney preferred girls over boys. There was no denying that there were witches and wizards who didn't approve of that sort of thing. Most of them mainly came from Slytherin. Some of them were supportive and quite nice but others made their hatred well known. Whether it be of lifestyle or anything that was nothing like themselves. 

Blaine watched Kurt take his seat next to Wesley and listen to whatever the boy was saying. Blaine admired the boy for having enough patience to listen to Wesley's on and on lectures or teachings. That boy was going to be a Hogwarts teacher. 

“Earth to Blaine! Don't make me turn you yellow again!” David threw a role at Blaine's face. 

“What?” Blaine asked irritably. David turned around briefly before looking back at Blaine with a knowing smirk.

“That's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about,” David started. 

These three boys, unfortunately, knew that Blaine had a huge crush on Kurt. They see each other but they never talked and never introduced themselves to one or the other. He had no idea if Kurt liked boys.

“Yes, Blaine. We've noticed the constant heart eyes you always in Ravenclaw Kurt's direction. And we may also add that he is a better choice than when you dated Tobias Gorley...” all three boys grunted at the memory.

Tobias wasn't a bad guy. He was Hufflepuff and quite nice. A little too nice, apparently to David's, Nick's and Jeff's liking. The boy believed everything. Blaine liked him but they had only dated a month before they both realized that they were better off friends. He hardly talked to Tobias since then though. Blaine looked at Kurt who just looked so bored but managed to keep a polite smile. 

“Are you guys coming to a point?” Blaine asked, clearly he wasn't going to finish his lunch until the three knuckleheads said their peace.

“I'm so glad you asked that,” Nick started this time. “The Yule Ball is coming up.” Yes, the Yule Ball. Blaine wanted to go. He may ask Hazel if she wanted to go with him as friends, if she didn't have a date but the one person he wanted to ask more than anybody was the one he was too scared to talk too. 

“I know that,” Blaine retorted.

“And we just wanted to say that if you want to ask Ravenclaw Kurt, that is perfectly fine with us. Totally!” Nick said supportively.

“You know, you guys can just call him Kurt. Ravenclaw is his house name, not his name,” Blaine suggested.

“Be that as it may, go ask him,” Jeff gestured to the Ravenclaw table. Blaine's cheeks blushed.

“Guys, I appreciate your...support, but I don't even know Kurt or if he likes...” David held up his hand in excitement.

“We have it on good authority that Ravenclaw Kurt does indeed, like boys over girls. You can thank Ravenclaw Wesley for that,” David answered. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“And how did you get Wesley to tell you that?” Blaine asked curiously.

“Sorry, can't say. Otherwise, we'd have to kill you,” David answered. Blaine sighed. That usually meant David was his usual, annoying self and pestered Wesley until he answered the question. David was a whiz in spells and persuasion – it was frightening sometimes. 

“So, go ask him,” Nick gave Blaine a light push. 

“It's lunch time. And I think he and Wesley are talking about something important. It's rude to interrupt,” Blaine answered looking down at his food. 

“All right, we'll let that slide once. But I warn you, if you don't ask Kurt to the Yule Ball soon, someone else will. And for every time you see him and have the opportunity to ask him, and you don't, one of us is going to grow feathers on you until you are a full blown chicken. Have a good lunch,” Jeff said before he, Nick and David got up from the table and left. 

Blaine shook his head. Of course the chicken morphing threat was no bluff, Jeff could very well do that no problem. He turned back to the Ravenclaw table. Kurt nodded a few times before taking a bite of his food. His friends were morons but they at least found out if Blaine would be wasting his time on asking someone to the ball or not. The ball was a week away. Blaine continued to look at Kurt until...said boy looked back at him. The Gryffindor quickly looked back down at his food. A week. He had one week.

\------------

Blaine was constantly looking over his shoulder. It was a few days before the Yule Ball and Blaine still hadn't had a chance to ask Kurt to go with him. Every time he looked around, Jeff was around, holding his wand and a few times shooting off a few chicken feathers his way. He was making progress though. Whenever Blaine saw Kurt in the hallway, he didn't look away when they did make eye contact. He thought that was progress anyway. 

It was the afternoon, which meant Blaine had free time. He tightened his Gryffindor scarf and walked out of his dormitory. He wasn't sure what he was going to do during his free time but he had to get away from the dorm – Jeff had left a pile of chicken feathers on his bed. All over his bed. Blaine's mind was elsewhere so he didn't see someone walking toward him. 

“Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!” a sweet voice said. Blaine looked up to see Kurt with a potions book. 

“Oh no! It's okay. I was kind of in a world of my own,” Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and closed his book. “We...haven't had a chance to really meet. I'm Blaine, Gryffindor,” Blaine laughed nervously and gestured to his scarf before he held his hand out to Kurt. 

“Kurt, Ravenclaw,” Kurt said back with a warm smile and took the boy's hand. Kurt had soft hands and his voice was very smooth and angelic. 

“So, what are you doing?” Blaine asked dumbly.

“I'm still catching up for the most part. I'm getting close to where everybody else is. Wesley has been really good about that,” Kurt answered. Blaine laughed lightly.

“He's definitely like that. There is a silencing charm to where he'll talk and talk but you won't hear a word he says. I use it all the time on Jeff,” Blaine offered. Kurt laughed.

“Don't tell Wes, but I have too,” Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled warmly. A few feathers flew in between the two boys. Blaine groaned when he saw Jeff walk by with his wand. 

“Afternoon, Blaine, Ravenclaw Kurt,” Jeff said with a smile and shot another feather out of his wand and walked away. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Sorry about that...” Blaine said softly.

“It's okay. I'm acquainted with Jeff, Nick and David's ways. But what's with the chicken feathers?” Kurt grabbed one of the feathers and examined it. Blaine let out a breath. It was now or be turned into a full on chicken. He wouldn't put it past Jeff either. 

“Kurt? I know we don't know each other or anything...but I wanted to ask you something,” Blaine started. Jeff walked by again but this time there were no chicken feathers. Kurt released the feather and gave Blaine his full attention.

“What is it?” Kurt asked, clutching onto his potions book. A few other students walked past the two boys. This was it. 

“Are you – you going to the Yule Ball?” Blaine started. Kurt's cheeks flushed lightly. What did that mean? 

“Oh...I don't know really. I haven't asked anybody and...nobody has asked me,” Kurt answered. Blaine couldn't pinpoint the tone of his voice but he took another breath before he continued. 

“I just realized that was a question, can I have another one?” Blaine asked quickly. Kurt let out a light chuckle, but it wasn't mocking or sympathetically, it was warm and comforting. 

“What is it, Blaine?” Kurt urged gently. Blaine saw Jeff come by one more time. With every step, a feather shot out of his wand. His eyes lingered onto Jeff who looked at him with a threatening look. It wasn't going to be a good impression if Blaine was turned into a chicken right in front of the boy he admired since the day he came to Hogwarts. 

“Would you go with me to the Yule Ball?” Blaine blurted out in one breath. Jeff smiled fondly as the feathers disappeared and put his wand away. Kurt stood motionless, completely silent. A Gryffindor boy, the same one that Kurt had fancied since he first laid eyes on him, had asked him to the Yule Ball. Kurt gulped and realized that he hadn't said anything and Blaine looked like he was about to walk away. 

“I would love too,” Kurt said quickly. Blaine wasn't sure he had heard right, but that didn't stop from the smile forming on his face.

“Really?” Kurt returned the smile.

“Yes, really. To be honest...I've wanted to talk to you since I transferred here and I've been so scared to do that and with the ball...” 

“It's all right. I've been the same way.” Kurt clutched onto his book as Blaine took a step closer. “Perhaps we can sit somewhere and...”

“Now was that so hard?”

“Finally! Do you know how painful it was to watch this guy have goo goo eyes from across the room? It's downright embarrassing.”

“So does that mean we can do a full group date?”

“I seriously hope you won't be neglecting your studies now that you have a boyfriend.”

Both Kurt and Blaine shut their eyes and sighed. First Jeff, then Nick, David joined the bunch and Wes ended it. Blaine opened his eyes at the same Kurt did, both displaying a mortified look but also looking apologetically to each other. 

“That kind of blows, I was kind of looking forward to turning you into...” Jeff tried to say but Blaine managed to elbow him in the stomach, hard.

“Kurt, would you like to join me in the courtyard? We can talk more about the ball and maybe get something to drink?” Blaine held out his arm to Kurt whom took it right away. 

“Love too,” Kurt answered. Blaine guided Kurt away from the loud group and was not even halfway down the hall when Jeff started up again.

“Wait! You can't leave! We have to plan our dress robes!”

“And we have to figure out where to meet!”

“You still need to study.” Kurt sighed as he released Blaine's hand and took out his wand. He turned to the obnoxious loud group of boys that were supposedly his and Blaine's friends and pointed his wand.

“Incarcerous!” Kurt chanted. A long string shot out of Kurt's wand and circled around all four boys and pulled them together. The string, well now rope, tightened around the boys and forced them onto the floor, bound together.

“Hey! No fair! No magic between classes!” Jeff called. Kurt just shook his head as he put his wand away. Blaine looked at him with an impressed expression. 

“Shall we?” Kurt held his arm out. Blaine took it right away.

“We definitely shall,” Blaine breathed. Kurt smiled as they continued to walk down the hall, hearing curses and whining from the four tied up boys.


End file.
